List of Items
Commonly Used Items *Pokeball: Used to obtain Wild Pokemon at lower levels. Lvl 1-10: 50% chance. Lvl 11+: 15% chance. *Great Ball: Used to obtain Wild Pokemon at mid-levels. Also can be used on lower levels. Lvl 1-10: 100% chance. Lvl 11-30: 50% chance. Lvl 31+: 15% chance. *Ultra Ball: Used to obtain Wild Pokemon at high levels. Also can be used on lower levels. Lvl 1-30: 100% chance. Lvl 31-70: 50% chance. Lvl 71+: 30% chance. *Master Ball: Catches any Pokemon without fail. *Potion: Used to heal your Pokemon in battle. Your Pokemon may use it as a held item. If your Pokemon faints in battle with a potion attached, they are healed and avoid having the FAINTED status. *Revive: Heals a Pokemon from FAINTED status. *Rare Candy: Increases a Pokemon’s level by 1. *Berry Seeds: Used to plant and grow Berries with Berry Master. *Watering Can: Used to make your berries grow faster. *Pokemon Egg: Hatches into a random Pokemon. The hatched Pokemon is always level 1. Pokemon-Specific Items For items listed that effect the happiness of a pokemon, please mail the Breeder when you choose to use them! *Berry: Increases a Pokemon’s happiness level by 10 points. *Incense: Increases a Pokemon’s happiness level by 10 points. *Strong Incense: Increases a Pokemon’s happiness level by 30 points. *Incubator: Equipable. Makes a Pokemon Egg hatch much faster. *Warm Blanket: Equipable. Increases the happiness of a Pokemon or Egg by 1 point each day. *Everstone: Equipable. Prevents a Pokemon from evolving. Not evolving a Pokemon does not affect their strength in battle in PWOPL. *Evolution Items and Stones: Evolution stones, such as Water Stones, Thunder Stones, and Leaf Stones are used to evolve certain Pokemon. Evolution Items such as Up-Grade, Metal Coat, Razor Fang, etc. are used in the same manner as Evolution Stones on PWOPL and can be simply used on a Pokemon only once to evolve them. Once used, the item is gone from your inventory. *Shiny Potion: A rare and very hard-to-obtain item. Turns a Pokemon in your party Shiny. Exchange Items *Brown Leaf: An exchange currency. Exchange them for items with the Shopkeeper. *Golden Leaf: A rare exchange currency item, used for much better and rare prizes. *Feathers: Feathers can come in blue, green, red, white, or black. You can exchange them with the Shopkeeper for prizes. *Event Tokens: Gained through drawing/writing events. Used to exchange them with the Shopkeeper for prizes. Key Items *Old Rod: Used to go fishing for Pokemon or Items. To fish, talk to the Fisherman. *Good Rod: Used to go fishing for Pokemon. To fish, talk to the Fisherman. Has a better chance for finding items than the Old Rod. *Ultra Rod: Used to go fishing for Pokemon. To fish, talk to the Fisherman. Has a MUCH better chance for finding items than the Old and Good Rods. *League Badges: Determines where you stand in the Pokemon League of that Region. Having 8 badges allows you to challenge the Elite Four. To make League Challenges, speak with the Battle Expert. *League Medals: Proof that a trainer has defeated the Elite Four of a certain Region. (Kanto League Medal, Johto League Medal, etc.) Shows extreme power and prowess and is proof of a trainer’s endeavors. *Bug Net: Used to try to find feathers and brown leaves. Talk to the Bug Catcher to use your net. Category:lists